GlitterCovered Experiance
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: Lelouch had come only because of Tamaki's suggestion. Suzaku had only come because Gino wasn't responsible by himself. However, neither was expecting what they saw in the warehouse. Then again, maybe it wasn't so bad that they came. LeSu


Tamaki had been wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, you wouldn't believe how wrong he was. This was not the place where Lelouch was going to get recruits for the Black Knights.

It was basically a warehouse, only there was a consistent beat seeping from the building, and odd looking people coming in and out. The ground was vibrating from the noise. Elevens his age and a little older were pouring in with baby pacifier's and glow rings as accessories. Some of the guys were shirtless, body paint put on or being put on. The women were decked out in tacky accessories and skimpy looking outfits. All of them seemed a little out of it. And Tamaki had spent a better part of an hour explaining how to get there since; it was in the middle of about a hundred other abandoned warehouses in the downtown area of the ghettos.

Lelouch sighed, it was getting late and there was no way to explain to anyone how or why he come here, and there was no way he was going back home this early. The sunset had barely started. He might as well go in and see what the fuss was about. It was better then going home. He did not expect to see what he saw inside.

Everyone was wearing the glowing accessories, and pacifiers. There was a dj at the back of the room giant speakers hooked up to the wall blasting dance music. There were dancers on the floor, people doing various drugs against the walls, and empty cans and bottles of alcoholic beverages everywhere, not to mention the out of place glitter everywhere. There were strobe lights, and a disco ball providing very meager light. In this light he saw couples of all types making out, even having sex. On the upper levels there were camera flashes, which displayed silhouettes of couples making out. Lelouch just stared.

'Come on let's dance!' said some random chick grabbing Lelouch's arm and dragging him into the mash of dancers. 'I'm not-' he stopped resisting, as he came into the crush. There were a ton of freaks dancing, making out, and even more of them having sex in the mash. Sweat was the most prevalent scent of it all, but he could smell the other various drugs being smoked. He'd never seen anything like this before. He looked back to the girl who had grabbed him, only to find her grinding and making out with another chick, her shirt disregarded on the floor. Lelouch noticed there were a lot of clothes disregarded on the floor.

His arm was grabbed again, by a slightly better looking girl. 'You look out of place.' She said as they started to dance erratically. 'You could say that.' Lelouch replied now knowing to just go with whoever grabbed him. 'I take it you've never been to a dance club.' She said, changing to a close dance her butt against his crotch. 'This is a dance club?' Lelouch said incredulously, 'It looks more like a freak show.' Several guys or girls, he couldn't tell, walked by their hair dyed like rainbows, and shaved off in several areas. The girl giggled. 'Well it use to be.' She said, 'Now it's mostly a rave.'

Lelouch's eyebrows rose. He'd heard of raves before, but had never been. 'So what's with-' He felt her lips touch his as they fell to the floor. She was kissing him, and he struggled against her. She purred taking her lips off his. No one seemed to notice or care about the position they were in. Her index finger stroked his cheek. 'You talk too much. Loosen up; be indiscriminate, it's a rave and a sex show. See something you like, and take it. This whole place is just a hardcore show, and filled with lustful and sexual deviants.' She said, as she took off his jacket and threw it aside. 'Take it off, take it all off.' She said her tongue attacking his neck.

He got up, and started to attempt to make his way back to the door. This was- 'Gino?' Lelouch said as he noticed a somewhat familiar guy kissing a pink haired girl. The blonde broke from the girl, and smiled. 'Lelouch! I didn't know you raved!' he said shouted over the music, and then got a better look at Lelouch. 'Dude, you seriously need a wardrobe change.' Gino said loudly.

Gino was decked out in glowing bracelets, necklaces, and even a clip on earring. His clothes were trashy, and oddly covered in paint. It was safe to say that he had been here awhile since his shirt was off, and his chest was covered in paint. Luckily, his pants were still on, but his shoes were missing

'What the hell are you doing here?' Lelouch asked. Gino shrugged. 'I'm here for the dirty free for all. Besides this is where the freaks of downtown party, and I like it.' Gino grinned. Lelouch's face contorted. Of course, he had forgotten. Even though he was a knight of the round, Gino was an idiot. Then he felt a tongue touch his neck causing Lelouch almost to moan. Gino pulled his tongue off, and smirked.

'Seriously Lelouch you need to let go.' And then Gino kissed him on the lips, and his this hips onto his own. It didn't take much for Lelouch to know Gino was aroused.

'G-'

'GINO!' came a familiar voice to Lelouch's ears. Gino pulled away, and took Lelouch's face into his palm. Then Gino kissed him again, shoving his tongue into Lelouch's mouth, and quickly disappeared into the crowd, but not before giving him a glow ring.

Suddenly Suzaku appeared.

'Le- Lelouch? Is that you?' he asked from a short gap away. Before either could do anything, Suzaku was shoved forward by something, and landed on top of Lelouch planting a kiss on his lips. Suzaku tore away his emerald eyes in a panic. Lelouch was oddly calm. He had just kissed his best friend. Lelouch could feel himself being aroused, and was pretty sure Suzaku could feel it too.

Cooly, Lelouch stared at his friend before their eyes locked, slowly Lelouch rose just enough to capture Suzaku's lips and bury his finger's in the brunette's hair. Suzaku did not resist in the slightest. They were making out in the middle of a sweaty, horny, hardcore glitter covered dance floor, grinding against each other in almost sex, fighting with their tongues, and feeling the floor vibrate.

Slowly, the boys stopped, and got up. Once again, they were both calm and collected. They then fought their way out of the cluster of the bodies and grabbed what appeared to be bottled water off a server's tray. With ease they both slumped against the wall, and calmed down.

'What brings you here?' Lelouch finally asked, over the music. Suzaku turned, but didn't respond. 'What?' Suzaku tried asking over the music. Lelouch could read his lips, but couldn't confirm it since the music was so damn loud. He slid closer to Suzaku and talked into his ear. 'What brings you here?' Lelouch asked. Suzaku stiffened a bit, a faint blush crossing his face. He recovered quickly, but not before Lelouch noticed it. 'I'm looking for a knight of the round' Suzaku whispered to Lelouch. Lelouch blushed slightly this time. 'I thought so. I saw Gino.' Lelouch replied.

'Where?' Suzaku asked. Lelouch ignored this. 'He kissed me twice, and mauled my neck.' Lelouch said. Suzaku started to blush again. 'He ground against me too. I guess he was really horny, and the final kiss he shoved his tongue into my mouth.' Lelouch continued, making Suzaku blush an even deeper shade of red. 'Then you appeared, and Gino disappeared.' Lelouch finished. Suzaku was not blushing a deep shade of red from Lelouch's description of his encounter with Gino. Lelouch smirked, and ran his tongue against Suzaku's ear. Suzaku turned to Lelouch with an attempt at a serious look. Lelouch smirked.

'Stop that.' Suzaku tried to say aloud. Lelouch motioned to his ear. Suzaku's nose crinkled. 'Stop that.' He tried in a slightly louder voice. Lelouch once again motioned to his ear.

Suzaku closed the gab between the two, their thighs touching. Suzaku bit Lelouch's ear, then licked where he had bitten him. 'I said to stop it.' Suzaku said, 'Until I start it.' Lelouch stared at his friend. Suzaku came to Lelouch's ear again.

'Help me look for Gino.' Suzaku said. 'I need you to help me navigate the crowd.' Lelouch stared wide-eyed as his friend grabbed his wrist, then switched to fit his fingers into Lelouch's. Together they proceeded deeper and deeper into the crowd, slowly loosing clothing as they went. First it was Lelouch's shirt. Then it was Suzaku's jacket. Then Lelouch kicked off his shoes, followed by Suzaku's shirt. By then both of them were gleaming and sparkling masses of toned flesh. Lelouch at one point stopped, coming to a conclusion.

Gino was Suzaku's excuse. Judging by how long Lelouch thought he had been at this rave; it was well past curfew. It was possibly past midnight, and the rave only seemed to be picking up. Suzaku surely knew that Gino wasn't here anymore. Or at least that Gino didn't want to be found.

'Lelouch…' Suzaku whispered coming back minus his shoes. Lelouch nodded, and craned forward to whisper back. 'What?' Lelouch asked toneless, but somehow seductively. Suzaku shivered. 'Come on, I think I saw Gino forward a bit more.' Suzaku said once again nesting his fingers in between Lelouch's. Lelouch let him, lead him on the wild goose chase, as they both finally ditched their socks in the center of the dance floor in-between dancers, make outs and sexual deviations.

'Suzaku…' Lelouch whispered stopping the brunette cold. Lelouch gestured to the people around him, and started to sway. Suzaku looked confused, but then Lelouch draped himself over the knight, and started to sway with the music. Suzaku got it, and finally started to dance to the club music.

Lelouch's hands fell from Suzaku's shoulders to his hips, and drew them in. Then Lelouch drew his fingers up his friend's sides, making his dance partner shiver at the touch. Lelouch buried his chin into Suzaku's shoulder as he felt Suzaku's touch on his back, then his sides, then his abs. Oh, the touch on his abs… It was electric. Lelouch moaned softly, and Suzaku hooked his thumbs into Lelouch's belt loops.

Slowly, as time drifted on the two drifted together, abs, and hips connected in the front. Lelouch drew his head from Suzaku's shoulder, and stared at the green orbs. The green orbs stared back with the same passion. Without thinking, their mouths once more connected.

Tongue touched tongue. Cheeks were explored and the passion rose in all senses. Lelouch felt himself falling backwards, only to have Suzaku's arms cushion the fall. Once on the floor, more passion ensued, picking up where they had left off.

* * *

The duo awoke sometime later in the early morning. Suzaku moaned, only to see Lelouch still asleep, shirtless and covered in glitter, but still asleep. He stroked Lelouch's pale cheek. 'Suzaku…' Lelouch mumbled. Suzaku leaned over and kissed him. Lelouch awoke and stared at the emerald eyed knight, who was also shirtless, and covered in glitter.

Eventually the two got up, and with a little rummaging around, they found the clothes they had come in with and put them on. They even managed to find the ever-elusive Gino asleep with two girls neither of them had ever seen. Abruptly, Suzaku woke up Gino a stern look in his eye. Lelouch mirroring the expression of contempt.

'Suzaku?' Gino said rubbing his eyes, and yawning. He opened them only to be blinded by the crack of light. 'Lelouch too?' he said surprised. Then his mouth opened like a fish. 'So wait… that wasn't a dream? Oh sh-' Gino started to panic recalling the events that had led to his encounter with Lelouch. 'That drink! Damn it, it must've been drugged!' Gino said drawing a conclusion.

'I'm not so sure about that.' Lelouch said in his usual superior tone. 'You seemed perfectly lucid when you kissed me. Twice. With tongue.' Gino blushed and attempted to cover his face in embarrassment of having kissed Suzaku's friend.

'Suzaku, please, please, don't tell the other knights about this! I'm begging you!' Gino said crawling forward to reveal that he was now completely… covered in paint and naked. Suzaku rolled his eyes.

With some more exploring, they found a water hose in the back and washed off Gino, the smart. Eventually, they even found Gino's clothes, although some of them were covered with paint. The trio departed searing the utmost secrecy of their… adventure at the warehouse rave.

In the future though, Lelouch would occasionally disappear for a weekend without a word to anyone. Suzaku surprisingly enough would disappear at those times as well, without saying a thing.

To say those two disappeared onto a glitter covered dance floor would be presumptuous. However, they did often meet up in the downtown part of the ghettos, near a certain warehouse.

* * *

A/N: This was inspired after I read a LelouchxSuzaku fic, and then listening to Kesha's 'Take it off'. Therefore, any and all words,phrases and otherwise that coencide with Kesha's lyrics were influenced by her. It's safe to assume that all characters and lyric meantions belong to their creator. I just made this fanfiction with 'em.


End file.
